nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Arcane Archer
Description: (Prestige class) Master of the elven warbands, the arcane archer is a warrior skilled in using magic to supplement their combat prowess. Beyond the woods, arcane archers gain renown throughout entire kingdoms for their supernatural accuracy with a bow and their ability to imbue their arrows with magic. In a group, they can strike fear into an entire enemy army. Fighters, rangers, paladins, and barbarians become arcane archers to add a little magic to their combat abilities. Conversely, wizards and sorcerers may take this prestige class to add combat capabilities to their repertoire. Monks, clerics, druids, rogues and bards rarely become arcane archers. Requirements Race: Elf or half-elf. Base attack bonus: +6. Feats: Point blank shot, Weapon focus (longbow or shortbow). Spellcasting: Ability to cast 1st-level arcane spells or higher. Class Stats Feats Progression Feat Descriptions Enhance arrow Beginning at 1st level, the arcane archer imbues every non magical arrow they fire with an enhancement bonus. This bonus is +1 at 1st level, +2 at 3rd level, +3 at 5th level, +4 at 7th level, and +5 at 9th level. (This only adds both to your Attack Bonus and your damage dealt) Imbue arrow Three times per day, a 2nd-level archer may choose to fire a special arrow imbued with the fireball spell. When the arrow hits its target, the fireball spell detonates from that point, inflicting damage as per the spell as though it were cast by a wizard of the arcane archer's class level. Seeker arrow Once per day, a 4th-level arcane archer may fire an arrow that unerringly flies to its target, ignoring any and all cover, concealment, or other factors. When this ability is used, no attack roll is made; the target is automatically hit and takes damage as normal. At 6th level, this ability may be used twice a day. Hail of arrows At eighth level, the arcane archer gains the ability to perform this special ability, which automatically fires one arrow at every target within range as a full-round action. This ability may be used once per day. Arrow of death The pinnacle of the arcane archer's ability, at 10th level they may fire a special arrow imbued with powerful necromantic magic. If the target is hit, it must immediately make a Fortitude save (DC 20) or be slain. Even if it passes its saving throw, it takes damage from the arrow as normal. This ability may be used once per day. NWN comparison *This class was introduced in the Shadows of Undrentide NWN expansion. *In NWN1 the "Enchant Arrow" feat added +1ab +1 damage, it still does in NWN2, but the +1 damage is not shown. DnD 3.5 comparison *Use rope and ride are class skills that arcane archer dont have on nwn2. * In NWN2 arrow of death is a ability, in D&D 3.5 the player has to create the arrow (takes 1 day), and the arrow of death lasts no longer than one year, and the archer can only have one such arrow in existence at a time. * In both NWN1 and NWN2, the Imbue Arrow ability launches a Fireball spell that is centered on the target struck by the arrow used during this ability's attack. However, in D&D 3.5, the player selects any known area spell to imbue into the arrow. Thus, in D&D 3.5 the player could use a Lightning Bolt, Vitriolic Sphere, Cloudkill, or any other similar area effect spell with the Imbued Arrow as a full action. This is not possible in NWN1 and NWN2. External Resources *NWNWiki:Arcane archer *DnD 3.5 arcane archer Category:Classes Category:Prestige classes Category:Combat classes